


Trust

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: In which MC is very jealous, slightly immature and somewhat dramatic, Lucifer is highly overworked and oblivious to human emotional needs, and a good bad witch saves the day.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 49





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Written for tumblr prompt: "Lucifer's old lover (could be demon or not) shows up and MC feels jealous, but turns out she had no reason to be?"

When MC woke up that morning, she was alone in Lucifer’s bed. She looked around the room, hoping to see him at his desk, but he was not there. _That was not like him._ Usually, he always stayed by her side when she slept, even when he had some work to do. Perplexed, MC got ready for the day and went into the dining room.

There she ran into Asmo and Beel, both of whom were sitting at the table.

“Good morning,” she said looking at them, “Have you seen Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Asmo asked, looking up momentarily from his phone, “Not since last night.”

“I haven’t seen him either,” Beel offered, as he continued eating his breakfast.

MC shrugged and sat at the table. _Everything is probably fine,_ she thought, feeling the cold wave of anxiety rise in her chest.

“Hey,” Beel said, suddenly, “Isn’t today the day Alyna comes by?”

“It is,” Asmo beamed as he looked up from his phone, “I’m so excited.”

“Who is Alyna?” MC asked, confused. She had never heard this name before.

“Alyna’s a delight,” Asmo started, “She’s a witch who stayed with us for a while while she attended the academy.”

“She made the best cookies,” Beel smiled dreamily.

“And, she was Lucifer’s lover…” Asmo added, and MC felt suddenly dizzy.

“What are you gossiping about here?” MC suddenly heard Lucifer’s voice. As she turned around she saw him standing in the doorway to the dining room, “You should all be on your way to class now, unless you want to be late.”

“We were just telling MC how happy we are to have Alyna visit,” Asmo explained, then added, “She will be staying in the house, yes? If you don’t think there’s enough room, I’m ready to share my bedroom with her.”

“She will be staying at the house,” Lucifer replied, glaring at Asmo, “But most definitely not in your room. Now go, before I make sure you get into trouble for being late.”

As MC got up from her seat, the cold feeling of anxiety spread through her body. She did not like Lucifer’s tone at all. _Why does he care if she stays with Asmo?_

MC wanted to talk to Lucifer, but as soon as she approached him, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, my love,” he said, giving her a quick kiss, “But unfortunately I don’t have time now – there is some important Devildom business that I need to attend to. I will see you at dinner.”

The brief conversation did nothing to calm MC’s nerves. During the break between classes, she spent her time looking for Asmo to get more information from him, but could not find him. Instead she ran into Mammon.

“Alyna’s coming today?” Mammon asked, upon hearing MC’s story, “That’s fine by me. She’s pretty alright for a witch - I’m surprised her and Lucifer were together once. Well, sorry, gotta run.”

By the end of the day, MC found herself feeling nervous and frustrated by the lack of information. She was angry at herself too – she did not want to feel this…threatened, but there was nothing she could do with herself. The day, as if working against her, seemed to pass by very slowly.

When at dinnertime MC arrived to the dining room, she noticed that everyone was there, except for Lucifer. As she took her seat, MC tried her best to look as if everything was fine, but it was very hard – especially when a few minutes later Lucifer came in with the woman who could not have been anyone other than Alyna. When MC saw her, she could not help but feel a pang of envy – suddenly there was a tight knot in MCs belly and her throat felt dry.

The woman was beautiful – short and slender with long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was dressed in black robes that reminded MC of the cloak that Solomon wore.

Alyna received a warm welcome from the rest of the brothers, and MC could not help but feel slightly jealous of just how at ease she acted around them. Then Lucifer introduced them.

“This is MC, the human exchange student I have been telling you about,” he said.

Pain clenched at MC’s heart. _A human exchange student? Is that all I am?_

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alyna told her, offering her hand to MC for a handshake, “Lucifer had told me so much about you.”

MC reluctantly took her hand – the witch’s palm was pale and small against hers and ever so cold. Alyna was looking her in the face and smiling, but somehow MC could not bring herself to meet the gaze of the of her inquisitive green eyes.

The dinner seemed to stretch even longer than the day had. MC wanted nothing more than to go back to Lucifer’s room and spend some time with him, but he seemed perfectly happy with where he was.

 _Why am I feeling like this?_ MC thought, angry with herself. _Everyone is just talking._

Alyna had shown great interest in MC and asked quite a few questions about her experience in the Devildom.

“You are braver than me,” Alyna smiled when MC told her that she liked the Devildom, “If I wasn’t a witch, I don’t think I’d ever agree to stay.”

She had many more questions, but MC was in no mood to answer any of them. Mercifully, the dinner ended soon afterwards, and MC went straight to Lucifer’s room. It was not long before Lucifer followed her.

When they were finally alone, MC looked into his face, “Lucifer, how come you did not tell me that Alyna was arriving?”

“It must have slipped my mind,” Lucifer admitted, as he looked to MC, “I had told my brothers at breakfast about a month ago and I assumed that you were there too. I must have misremembered. I am sorry about that.”

“Will she be here a while?” MC asked, her voice tense.

“No, just three days,” Lucifer said, “she is here on an official business as an envoy from the witches to Lord Diavolo.”

“Why isn’t she staying in the castle then? If she is on official business?” MC asked before she could stop herself.

Lucifer looked at her, surprised.

“She is an old friend,” he explained, “It seemed appropriate.”

MC did not want to talk about Alyna anymore. Instead she got on Lucifer’s bed and said, “I missed you this morning – why don’t you come closer?”

Lucifer walked up to her, then planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I am sorry, my love, but I cannot,” he said, “There is a lot of work that I need to do.”

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving MC alone with her thoughts.

MC tried her best to sleep, but sleep did not come to her. The cold grip of anxiety on her chest only grew stronger with each passing minute. All she could think about was this witch. It was not that she did not trust Lucifer to not rekindle his old romantic affairs – it’s that she did not believe that anyone could ever get over someone like Lucifer. Which could only mean one thing – Alyna was most likely still in love with him, and, thus, could try and steal him away.

 _But if she did, what could I do?_ MC’s thoughts were frazzled and erratic. _Who would pick me over someone like her? She is so beautiful and poised and well-spoken, and I am so…ordinary._

_Besides, he’d been acting so cold today – could that be because of her?_

MC’s heart pounded in her chest, and the tight knot in her stomach made it hard to breathe. It was almost the morning, when she sat up on the bed and decided to go check in on Lucifer in his study.

She walked quickly down the main staircase and through the corridor leading to Lucifer’s study. Once she was outside his door, MC put her hand on the door handle. She was about to come in, when, suddenly, she heard two voices – one, unmistakably, belonged to Lucifer and another to this witch.

It felt as if she had been slapped in the face – MC’s heart was pounding as she ran down the corridor and out of the House of Lamentation. All day she made sure to avoid all of the brothers, and when she returned back home in the evening, she headed straight to her room

 _I will not go to Lucifer’s room tonight,_ she told herself. If he wanted her, he’d have to come to her.

MC did not want to stay awake all night, but she could not sleep. The more time passed, the angrier she was feeling. _Was he out of his room all night again? Did he not care that she did not come? Was he with that witch?_

The next day she yet again avoided everyone at school. Inside her heart, her anger and insecurity went on a rampage. _How could he have so easily forgotten about me? I’m such an idiot for ever trusting my heart to a demon._ At home, MC once again headed to her room, this time locking the door.

However, as the hour grew late, she had started feeling hungry – preoccupied with her emotional turmoil, she’d barely eaten in the past few days. So MC opened her door and decided to sneak into the kitchen. She was lucky – in the fridge there was a half of a huge chocolate cake. MC sat on the floor of the kitchen, eating the cake and crying. It felt quite good, letting the tears out, but in the back of her mind she was worried that someone would walk in on her.

How could I ever believe him? How could I ever love him?

Once she could not eat or cry anymore, MC put the remainder of the cake into the fridge and got up from the floor. All she needed now was to successfully sneak back into her own room. As she passed through the second floor, MC decided to cut through the living room. As she stepped inside, she instantly regretted that decision – she saw Alyna sitting on one of the couches, holding a glass of wine.

“Ah, so I’m not the only one who is sleepless at his hour,” Alyna smiled as she looked at MC. Alyna was the last person MC wanted to talk to at that moment, but she could not just leave.

“I guess,” MC responded, showing that she did not want to talk.

“You know, I have been looking quite forward to making your acquaintance after everything I heard about you,” Alyna continued, her deep green eyes studying MC intently, “It is a shame, you were so busy these past few days, there was so much more I wanted to ask you about your most fascinating experience.”

_“Fascinating”? Is she trying to make fun of me._

“I wasn’t that busy,” MC said angrily. That was not a polite thing to say, of course, but she wanted Alyna to understand that she had no desire to have this conversation.

“Ah, I apologize for my assumption then,” Alyna offered with a soft smile, “I had hardly seen you the past few days, so I hastily made conclusions.”

MC was getting angry – this woman was here now and had the gall to talk to her like she was a child.

“Why would I want to spend any time around a woman who is trying to steal my boyfriend?” MC asked, not hiding the anger in her voice.

“Steal your boyfriend?” Alyna asked, seemingly confused.

_Don’t act coy with me._

“You were with him the other night in his study doing who knows what – and the night before probably too,” MC hissed, “And you want me to play nice with you.”

There was a momentary silence in the room, then, suddenly Alyna laughed.

“I see – dear girl, you have nothing to worry about. I assure you, all meetings I have had with your boyfriend were strictly business. Besides, why would I ever want to steal him from you?”

“You were his lover once,” MC said, slightly less angrily, as she was taken aback by Alyna’s reaction.

“Ah, I see,” Alyna said then, as she took a sip of wine from her cup, “So I was – but that is ancient history.”

“How ancient could it possibly be?” MC replied, “You don’t look a day over twenty-five.”

“You are too kind,” Alyna smiled at MC, amusement apparent in her eyes, “But, I’m afraid you have quite missed the mark. I have just turned four hundred eighty-three. And at the time the two of us were involved, I was only nineteen.”

 _Four hundred eighty-three?_ MC’s head spun. _But she looked so young…Was she using magic to keep herself this way?_

“You say it’s ancient history, but I don’t believe anyone could ever stop loving him – not in five years, not in five hundred years,” MC said decisively, as she walked over to the couch and sat across from Alyna.

“Love?” there was amusement in Alyna’s voice, “Who said anything about love, my dear girl? I think it would be far more accurate to call it a rash choice of my song-besotted youth. I thought it so romantic back then – me, a witch just out of my apprenticeship years, and him, a fallen angel. Ah, to be this young and naïve again.”

MC listened as she watched Alyna’s face. The woman was quiet for a moment, before she continued.

“It was an affair of passion, to be sure, but it turned out to be way more than I had bargained for – and not at all what I wanted. To bear this burden required much more love than I had in my heart – or than I was willing to give. Luckily we parted on good terms.”

Alyna took another sip of her wine, and MC wondered why she was telling her all this.

“But it’s not the same with the two of you, not at all,” she said, suddenly, “From what Lucifer told me about you, from what I’ve seen when the two of you were together, I know that what you have is real. And if what’s between you is not love – then all hope is lost for the rest of us. To love each other that much requires incredible trust. And if you trust each other why would you doubt your own heart – or his?”

For the first time Alyna’s green eyes seemed warm. MC was not sure she had completely understood what she had been told, but one things was clear – she needed to see Lucifer right away.

“Thanks,” MC told Alyna as she got up from the couch and rushed to Lucifer’s study.

She let herself in without even knocking. Lucifer was in his study, sitting at his desk and reading some documents. From his face it was clear that he had no sleep in a while and that he was utterly exhausted.

“MC,” he asked, looking up at her, “What are you doing here? Why are you not asleep?”

“Because I’m not the only one who needs sleep here,” she said, decisively, “Have you even been to your bedroom in the last few days.”

“Only to get changed,” Lucifer told her, “I had no time to sleep – too much work.”

“You need to rest, right now,” MC insisted, as she came up to him and took his hand. Lucifer looked her in the face.

“Very well, I suppose I could finish this in the morning,” he relented a he got up.

MC looked and his face, and saw, for the first time, that even through all of his exhaustion it was apparent that he was incredibly happy to see her.

How could I ever have doubted his heart?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lucifer asked, confused.

“It’s nothing,” MC answered. _Just following the advice of an old wise woman._

As MC and Lucifer held each other in their arms that night, MC felt warm happiness spread through her entire body. She knew that she would never again doubt his love.


End file.
